


HALA HALA [HALA HALA (Hearts Awakened, Live Alive) by ATEEZ]

by chefzefronk



Series: Song Inspired One-Shots [3]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefzefronk/pseuds/chefzefronk
Relationships: Kwon Eunbi/Lee Chaeyeon
Series: Song Inspired One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634026
Kudos: 12





	1. HALA HALA Ch. 1

IZ*ONE has just finished their schedule for the day, and are now heading to the company building. The girls were separated into 2 vans, 6 girls each. 1 van had Chaeyeon, Wonyoung, Yuri, and J-Line. The other had Eunbi, Chaewon, Yena, Yujin, Hyewon, and Minju. Once they all arrived, they went upstairs to the conference room for their group meeting.

Chaeyeon walked in last, and the only open seat was next to their leader a.k.a her girlfriend, Miss Kwon (she's ready to change it to Lee though) Eunbi. Chaeyeon sits down and Eunbi immediately puts her head on Chae's shoulder while playing with the latter's hand. 5 minutes later, the OTR staff (Off The Record Ent. If u didn't know) walked in and gave everyone a packet of their group and individual schedule.

"Ok guys, you each have at least 1 individual schedule this month, Yena you're still only filming 'Life in Prison', and.....Chaeyeon, we need to talk to you separately about something on your schedule, so could you stay behind?"

"Yeah, I can stay," answered Chae.

"Ok, that's all, make sure you guys get some rest and eat something good for dinner."

Everyone else got up and left, but before Eunbi left, she gave Chaeyeon a quick kiss on the cheek and ran after their children.

"Ok, so... Chaeyeon, you've been offered to do a project group/collab with 7 other girl group members. I believe it consists of majority main dancers, if not then main dancer material. We want to know if you'd like to do it?"

"Hmm..." Chaeyeon said, "Do you know who's participating?"

"Yeah, Here's the list:

\- Kim Lip from Loona [Seonghwa or 성화]  
\- Bomi from Apink [Yunho or 윤호]  
\- SinB from Gfriend [Yeosang or 여상]  
\- Seulgi from Red Velvet [Wooyoung or 우영]  
\- Gyuri from Fromis_9 [Jongho or 종호]  
\- E:U from Everglow [HongJoong or 홍중]  
\- Chaeyeon from IZ*ONE [San or 산]  
\- Moonbyul from Mamamoo [Mingi or 민기]

_**(A/N: I suggest taking a screenshot of this list so you know who would be who in the Ateez Hala Hala stage, on the list Chae was handed, Ateez's members' names are not on there. Also, pretend Ateez doesn't exist Plz + thank you)** _

But you would only be on here if you want to do it."

Chaeyeon asked, "What's the song though? When can I know the song, cause I'll do it, I just wanna know the details."

"You should know the song in about a week when you go into the recording with the other girls, but I'm glad you wanna do it, Chae," said IZ*ONE's manager.

"Ok, you can go now Chae, I'll send you the details about the recordings and stuff later when I find out. Make sure you go home and eat well!"

"Wait," Chae said, "Do I have to tell the others?"

"That is up to you," said the manager, "But I suggest you don't tell your girlfriend and anyone who can't keep secrets *cough* Yena and Yujin *cough*"

Chaeyeon laughed while answering, "Ok, I'll do that, thank you!"

Chaeyeon and her manager walked to the van and went on their way to the dorms.

Before Chaeyeon arrived at the dorms, She got a text from Eunbi.

**From Mrs. Lee : 1 New Message**

**Mrs. Lee**

_Chae, everyone is at my dorm,_

_we're gonna watch a movie and_

_eat dinner here, you can come_

_over after you're cleaned._

Once Chaeyeon arrived at the building, she immediatly went to wash up and get dressed at her dorm, before going over to her girlfriend's. As soon as she arrived at Eunbi's door, she received a text from the manager saying all the companies of the project group agreed on a date to start recording and practicing.

She shot an 'Ok' text back and entered the dorm quietly. Once she was in, she could only see the light being emitted from the tv, while the rest of the lights were off. One thing came to Chae's mind at the time: scare them.

So, she walked VeriVery (Stan rookies) quietly towards the couch, just standing in the darkness. She knocked on the closest door to her, and crouched next to the couch. As expected, someone (who Chaeyeon guessed was Nako because of the height) went to check the front door after Eunbi said 'That might be Chaeyeon, Nako go check.' Nako had opened the door to nothing, so she closed the door and checked to make sure everyone had heard the knock. When everyone had nodded, even though they weren't watching a horror film, some of the kids became scared. So, Chae pulled the trigger...She stood up, and yelled "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" ( _ **Meori apeuda! Sorry!**_ )

And here's what that resulted with:

\- Eunbi screamed and pouted at Chae  
\- Sakura jumped a bit but laughed when she saw Chae's face  
\- Yujin and Yena fell off the couch  
\- Yuri picked Yena up from the floor and hid behind her back  
\- Minju screamed 'UNNIE!!!' and whined  
\- Wonyoung whined but saw her favorite unnie and was happy again  
\- Hitomi and Chaewon hugged each other for dear life  
\- Nako crouched down to the floor  
\- And Hyewon was busy eating food, so she turned to Chae and nodded in acknowledgement, but then went back to eating.

Chaeyeon doubled over in laughter on the floor, while Eunbi got up and started smacking her shoulder for scaring them. At this point, Wonyoung had paused the movie, and went over to her unnies to separate the two before they started a wrestling match on the floor.

Chaeyeon got up and pecked Eunbi on the lips, before asking the kids, "What are you guys watching?"

Sakura answered, "Well, we were watching The Bee Movie, then you came and scared the kids and your wife."

"HEY I DIDN'T GET SCARED"

"Sure Yena. Sure you didn't."

"BE QUIET YURI YOU GOT SCARED TOO!"

" **CHILDREN! STOP FIGHTING OR ElSE WE'LL STOP WATCHING THE MOVIE!** "

"Ok mom," everyone responded at the same time.

Eunbi turned towards Chaeyeon and said, "Your food is in the kitchen...unless Hyewonnie ate it, then we'll order some more food, cause these kids are starving."

"WE'RE ONLY STARVING BECAUSE KWANGBAE ATE ALL THE FOOD"  
"YEAH!" "HYEWON UNNIE ATE MY WHOLE SERVING BEFORE I COULD THAKE A BITE!" "JUSTICE FOR OUR STARVING SOULS!" "LETS NEVER FEED KWANGBAE SO SHE CAN FEEL HOW WE FEEL WHEN SHE TAKES OUR FOOD!" "HOW ABOUT NOT DOING THAT TO ME!"

" **KIDS ENOUGH! LET'S ALL JUST GO GET FOOD!** "

"Ok Appa Chae, we're sorry."

"Good," Chaeyeon said, "Let's go now"

"LAST ONE OUTSIDE IS THE LEAST FAVORITE CHILD," screamed Yena.

"YENA-UNNIE WE ALL KNOW YOUR THE LEAST FAVORITE ANYWAYS, NO NEED TO LIE TO YOURSELF."

"AHN YUJIN DON'T BE MEAN TO ME!"

Yena chased Yujin out the door, the others following suit. Soon after, it was only Eunbi and Chaeyeon still in the dorm. Eunbi hugged the latter then pulled her in for a quick kiss, before pulling her out the door after their children. Chaeyeon smiled at the thought that Eunbi really acted like the kids' mom at times, but then at others she acted younger than her, but that was fine, cause she was her baby.

**TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY APPA CHAE [The day of the Performance MV shoot]**

Chaeyeon is pretty proud of her ability to hide her schedule from her girlfriend, even though Eunbi has tried to find out where she's been at for her schedule the past month. Chaeyeon reassured her saying to her that she could stop by the shoot to see it before she has to go to her schedule.

Eunbi reluctantly agreed, and she was on her way to the studio the shoot was being held at. The project group, who were now going by the name 'ATEEZ' were dressed like bandits, and they thought they look so cool and badass.

They've already gone through 2 takes of the dance, and they're going to do one more then they are done. Eunbi got to the set, and was immediately confused as to where her hubby was because everyone was wearing black clothes, cowboy hats, and masks, just like their teaser images, cause even then she didn't know which one was Chae:

**(Imagine the power this would hold if the people I listed for the collaboration wore something like this. Mhhmmm sis they would pop off, and I mean POP OFF)**

Eunbi was gonna ask their manager who Chae was, when the group was called back to film one last time. Eunbi was amazed by everyone's abilities, she didn't even know what idols participated, but the song sounded AMAZING!

After the final shoot, the group was starting to walk to their dressing room, when Chae walked up to Eunbi while taking off her mask. "Hey Eun" Chae said before peppering kisses all over her face. Eunbi giggled and pushed Chae as if signaling her to stop. (To which much disappointment, Chae did) "Go change so we can go."

"Ok," Chae responded, before walking to the changing room.

After Chae was done, they went home, ate with the kids then went to bed in Chae's dorm (because Japan line was in Japan, and Yuri and Wonyoung went to Eunbi's dorm to hang out with Yujin and Yena)

When they woke up, it was to people screaming in the living room. They walked out to see everyone waiting for them so they can watch the performance video, which came out in the morning.

The couple sat down and cuddled, while the kids pressed the 'Play' button for the video (more like the performance teaser) to start.

Everyone was shocked at how sharp and clean the moves were. They even complimented Chaeyeon without knowing which bandit she was.

'Wow Unnie, that was amazing.' 'I wanna see the whole thing now!'

'Which one is Chaeyeon unnie though, cause she could be all of them without us knowing'

Chae laughed at the comments and secretly whispered to herself, "You'll find out at MCountDown"


	2. HALA HALA pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s an implication at the end but there’s no need to put a rating on the story cause some people are just too innocent for their own good

The day Chaeyeon was most looking forward to was finally here...

MCountdown.

IZ*ONE was there to continue promotions for Violeta, and some other groups were also there for promotions. Strangely enough, IZ*ONE was the first group to perform, which was strange to all of them (except for Chae cause she knew what was up) because they were normally in the middle of the lineup.

After the Violeta performance, the group was hanging out in their dressing room, when the manger called Chaeyeon to go with him. She agreed and they walked out...

Only to go to another dressing room set up for the girls of ATEEZ to dress.

The theme for their "debut stage" was black bandit suits w/ red accessories and silver chains.

(Ok but imagine Chae in this: 

Once the girls were dressed they checked each other's outfits to make sure they were good to go, before walking towards the stage.

**_Meanwhile..._ **

IZ*ONE's manager walked back into the dressing room, asking all the kids to look at the screen and watch the next performance. The kids gathered around the TV without asking any questions, and the next performance started

(A/N: Here's the performance, you couldn't look back at your list of people so you know who would be who)

As soon as Chaeyeon appeared on the screen, the girls all tried to jump closer to the screen, while Eunbi was busy blushing and fangirling over how hot Chaeyeon looked in that outfit.

Once it neared the dancebreak that no one knew was coming, Eunbi sat on the edge of her seat wanting to see Chaeyeon more.

Finally, once the dancebreak hit, Eunbi was done for. She was a complete and utter mess. If you think her fangirling over Chaeyeon during her Produce audition was bad, then this was 10x worse. She looked like a stop sign, not even a tomato, she skipped that stage of red.

Chaewon took notice and decided to tease her unnie. "Unnie, are you alright? Looks like we need to tell Chaeyeon to not dance as intensely seeing as your being all flustered about it."

"SHUT UP CHAEWON!"

"NO NEED TO SHOUT AT ME UNNIE, MAN WE REALLY SHOULD TELL CHAEYEON TO-"

" _Tell me what?_ "

The girls turned their heads towards Chaeyeon who just came back from the stage, and Eunbi was getting more flustered.

Chaeyeon was still dressed up in her outfit, out of breath, and sweating profusely.

One word, Eunbi could describe her with: extremelyhotleechaeyeonpleasemarryme

"Oh, Unnie," Chaewon smirked to herself, "Eunbi Unnie was blush-"

"YAA KIM CHAEWON DO YOU KNOW HOW TO SHUT UP?!?!?!?"

The kids got scared so they stopped there teasing, while Chaeyeon walked over to the sulking leader and hugged her "Don't mind the kids babe, they're just messing with you."

"I know, but it gets annoying," Eunbi said before kissing Chaeyeon.

"I know unnie, but did I tell you," Chaeyeon asked her girlfriend

"Tell me what?"

Chaeyeon kissed her again then whispered on her lips, "The kids are all gonna go out later."

"And what does that have to do with us?"

"Well, don't you wanna **_Hala Hala?_** "

** _-Total words of Pt. 1 + Pt. 2: 2,200_ **

**_ Thanks for Reading _ **


End file.
